


Going Home

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian reflects after bringing Emma back to Storybrooke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly trying to import this from ff.net, and this was written back in 3b, so please excuse any formatting errors

Killian sat back down in the front seat of Emma’s yellow contraption. It had been a long few days since he had arrived in the realm, but it had been worth it. Getting his Swan back was worth any fight, or any battle, and he would gladly keep fighting for her.

He used the mirror to sneak a glance at her boy sleeping the back. Henry had spent the journey asking constant questions on everything from what happened to Walsh, and why do you only wear a glove on one hand? Emma had simply told him that she felt nothing for the  _man_  who used to be in her life, and she was ready for a new chapter, and Killian had spun a few tales on his so called past. He hadn’t thought of how he would get the boy to remember after realising only one could take the potion. But now it seemed like a pressing issue.How would they get the boy to believe again?

After leaving behind Snow and David, Killian had traveled far in the land in hopes to find his beloved Jolly once more, but to no avail. Well if it was somewhere in the realm before, then there was always the chance that she would be back in Storybrooke, now wasn’t there?

He touched his lips. He had kept his promise to Emma, and thought of her every day. It was the very reason why staying with her family was too hard for him. How could he face them every day and bear the brunt of the pain he felt constantly? So he took off, unable to deal with his own feelings. He supposed it was a good thing; now he was able to find Emma, and bring her back again. The look on her face when she remembered him was worth it; it made every second of pain worth it.

There was a tap at the window, and Killian looked up to see Emma standing there with David beside her. He got out of the car to immediately be brought into a tight hug by his former mate. 

"Thank you, for bringing her back and giving her back her memories," David said softly.

Emma went to wake up Henry and explained that they were going to stay with someone she knew. Killian looked down slowly, unsure of what he would do for the night. He supposed he could begin his quest to find his ship; or maybe he could stay at that inn that he had heard of when he was last here. He began to walk away to give Swan’s family some privacy.

"Killian," Emma said softly, causing him to stop and turn. "Where are you going?"

"To find a place to rest," he said gently, but to also let her know that he wanted her to have some time with her family.

"You’ll stay at ours," David said firmly. "You brought her back, and it’s the least we can do. Come home with us."

_Home._

It had been so long since he had been able to use that phrase, and he was at a loss of words. Silently he nodded, as he followed David back, who was guiding a sleepy Henry. Emma slipped her hand through his, and guided him.

It was going to be a long and hard battle with whomever caused the residents to return, but it would be worth it, if it meant having a life with Emma, and having a home with her.


End file.
